


Fate Is A Funny Thing Isn't It?

by Hetalia1912



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Kim Seokjin | Jin, Age Play Caregiver Min Yoongi | Suga, Age Play Little Kim Namjoon | RM, Age Play Little Park Jimin (BTS), Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anxiety, Bisexual Kim Namjoon | RM, Blackpink are witches, But mostly fluff, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Loves Kim Namjoon | RM, Everyone Loves Park Jimin (BTS), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kim Namjoon | RM Has Anxiety, Light Angst, M/M, Married Bts, Married Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Jackson Wang, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic Attacks, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Some angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because reasons, other groups will appear later-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Fate Is A Funny Thing Isn't It?

**5:28 PM**

Namjoon was half alseep.To be honest he didn't want to be awake.He wanted to  _sleep._ But he knew that he couldn't.They were in the middle of a schedule and the last thing he should be doing was sleeping.

But here he was.In the backseat of their van,struggling to stay asleep.

"You still with us Namjoon-ah?"Namjoon lifted his head to look at Seokjin."As right now,yes."Jin just smiled and ran his fingers through Namjoon's hair."We're almost done with schedules for today."The oldest reassured him."When we're done you can go back to the dorm and nap all want,sound okay?"Namjoon hummed in response,too tired to respond.

 _You heard him,you're almost done._ He thought. _Then you can sleep the rest of the day away._

Honestly for Namjoon the rest of the schedule could not come faster.

* * *

**6:45 PM __****__**

 


End file.
